because you saved me when no one else did
by MistressMetis
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy doesn't know what to do, now that Lucius and Draco are in Azkaban. She decides that she can start a life in the way she wants, without anyone telling her what she can and cannot do. When she meets Hermione Granger at an unpleasant time and place her whole world gets turned upside down.
1. Narcissa MAlfoy

I do not own any characters, they belong to JK Rowling.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Narcissa POV**

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her families manor and looked out of the window. Ever since her husband and son had been shipped to Azkaban she had been alone. Her older sister was dead and her younger sister would not in a million years talk to her again, of that she was sure, she tried everything but Andromeda was inexorably. Her family was after all the reason that she lost her husband and daughter, and earlier in her life the whole of the family Black. Narcissa felt awfully sorry about not having even tried to mend fences with her earlier but she wasn't in the position to do anything. Her childhood had been composed of disciplinary lessons and lots of beatings by her mother and father alike. At that time Bellatrix took the brunt and tried to protect her baby sisters as much as possible and neither of them ever forgot about that. That might have also been a reason why she ever allowed Bellatrix to have the Dark Lord house with them as well as hold prisoners. If she hadn't been so much of a coward and would have stood up to her husband, she could have prevented a lot of hurt to a lot of people. But she had to behave the way she was brought up to act. She had an arranged marriage and had never been truly in love with Lucius but she had learnt to made do. Her ice queen persona helped her to achieve an aura about her that stopped people to question her and generally talk to her or to, gods prevent, touch her. During the war she had to play the role of the dutiful housewife and she had to protect her family from as many bad things as possible. The only reason that she wasn't in Azkaban was, that she may have watched the tortures and didn't do anything to stop the Dark Lord, but she never did anything to physically hurt another person. She dueled, she was very good at that too, but always in a manner that didn't hurt the opponent. Lucius tortured and killed and Draco tried to kill Dumbledore and for that he and his father were prosecuted, she knew that Draco would never have done anything if he wouldn't have been pressured by his father and aunt and she said as much in front of the Wizengamot but they didn't think the background mattered but the deed itself.

Now Narcissa Malfoy sat in her huge Manor, all by herself, and looked outside the window. It was late and dark outside, also it was very windy and her beautiful blonde hair was mussed. Generally she didn't look too well. Before the war she looked as if she was ten years younger but now she very much looked her age. The occasional sparkle in her sky blue eyes wasn't there anymore, but was replaced with a dark ocean blue that was complimented by the dark rings under her eyes. She felt guilty and lost and her eyes showed it. She lost a lot of weight and if anybody took a closer look, not that anyone did, they could see her collarbones and even her ribs against her tank top. Since Lucius was rotting away in Azkaban she had no reason to wear wizards clothing anymore and she absolutely loved muggle clothes. In her dark wash blue jeans, cream tank top and dark blue cardigan she looked absolutely casual and she didn't think anybody had ever seen her look so informal, at least not in the last 30 years of her marriage. She didn't know what to do anymore, her life had been about Lucius and then about Draco and her sister Bellatrix. This moment though they all weren't there anymore and she had nothing to do and she could just be herself. The problem with that was that she didn't know who she was anymore. She wasn't the wife any longer, neither was she an ice queen like everyone believed, that was just to keep the people away to protect her family. She couldn't even remember the last time anybody had touched her, except from a handshake maybe. Narcissa knew she had to face the world soon, it had after all been over four months since the end of the war and the win of the Light. She decided that right this minute was as good a time as any and so she dressed in her usual impeccable way and went to the ‚Three Broomsticks'.

When she went inside all eyes were on her, she wasn't surprised by that, it had always been that way. She carried an air of aristocratic beauty everywhere she went, but this was different. She could her them talking about how she was a Death Eater, her husband skum and her entire life always seemed so wonderful but now she apparently looked „dreadful". Narcissa knew she didn't look like before, but she had cast a glamour after all and didn't think she looked too bad. Her robes were a dark blue and a little looser than she would have liked, her hair in its usual French Roll and she accentuated her eyes and her lips were a deep shade of red. So, no she didn't think she looked dreadful but if so many people thought that way she should probably better go home.

_I am a daughter of the most ancient and noble house of Black, we Blacks do not just give in because some nobodies have an opinion about us, especially if its an opinion that we don't even share! Narcissa you are gonna do this, put your ice queen mask in place and grab a seat at the bar. But they are all making fun of me and my life choices. Why do you care, you know that your choices weren't all right but you did what you had to do to protect Draco and Bella. You are a mother and sister and you don't give in to some blood traitors and mudbloods in a bar._

So she sat down and ordered a fire whiskey.

about ten minutes later a person came and sat down right next to her, there were at least five other empty seats but that person had to sit in her space. _Just great now I have to really pull myself together, how much of this have i had I am a bit dizzy.._When she looked who the person was tha oh so willingly invaded her privacy she saw a woman. No it couldn't be could it? Why would Hermione Granger, most brilliant witch of her age and mudblood willingly sit next to the pureblooded ice queen who watched her be tortured by her insane sister?

"Hello, is this seat taken?" the mudblood asked, she didn't know what to say and just waved her hand in a "you better sit down quickly before I change my mind kind of way".


	2. Drunk but happy

**Hermione POV**

I was spending my Saturday night with Harry and Ginny in the ‚Three Broomsticks', they decided that I couldn't constantly hide in my office. I tried to make them understand that as first secrecy to the Minister of Magic, I had a lot to do. My job was to make sure that everything the Minister decided would be done achieved a week up to a month later. That didn't give me much free time and when I did I liked to spend it in my cozy apartment with the now very old Crookshanks reading. They thought that for someone who was the youngest ministry official of my standing I behaved as if I was 50 and to embrace my actual 19 year old self, I was forced to go out with them or Luna and Neville thrice a month. Ron and I agreed that our kiss at the last battle was just the adrenaline and he was happily in a relationship with Lavender Brown. I was single but it has only been four months therefore I didn't think it was too bad.

So here we were sitting, chatting about anything and everything when a gorgeous blonde woman entered. I didn't recognize her at first but then I heard the whispers all around me about how that icy bitch dared to show herself. It was Narcissa Malfoy! She didn't look like herself anymore, but no one seemed to see it. I gave her a once over and noticed the changes inner face, the dark rings, the worry and frown lines, and the sad eyes. Her hair wasn't its old gold shade but it was dull and she had lost a lot of weight. Her once amazing curves weren't anymore. The worst was how her face contorted for a second, she must have heard what the people said, but after a small moment pulled herself together to her ice queen persona that she had perfected after years of being married to that pig Lucius Malfoy. I always thought she was gorgeous and interesting but after she stood by watching her sister torturing me I couldn't look her in the eye anymore and she reminded me of that dreadful situation every time I looked at her even just by passing. In this moment though, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so broken, so lonely and the comments by the people around us seemed to dim her even more. I realized that it must have taken her quite some courage to go out of the house in such a public place. She had no one now, with son and husband in Azkaban, and I didn't think she had any real friends. Sure, some elitist acquaintances but real friends? Probably not. It must be hard to lose ones son and husband and sister, no matter how crazy she was. My friends were still chatting and I just nodded at the right times.

„Excuse me for a minute guys." I said and followed my intuition.

„Hello, is this seat taken?" I asked Narcissa, she just waved her hand for me to sit down before she decided differently. For a minute I just looked at her profile, she had cast a glamour, that must be why no one else noticed how thin she really was, I had used a spell on myself quite some time ago, with which I could look right through glamours because of some problems my friends had. I studied her, she turned around and looked me right in the eye. I could see the tears in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to keep them in. „What do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?" she asks me. I didn't know how to answer that, it was clear that she was a little drunk, there was no way she would stoop so low as to talk to me otherwise and her trembling hands gave her away as well. „You seemed shaken, I wanted to make sure you were alright." I decided that lying wouldn't do, she must have been lied to by so many, I wouldn't want to add to that.

**Narcissa POV**

_Did the mudblood just say what I think she said?_ I asked myself. I tried to still my trembling hands and just looked at her for a second, her eyes were a warm caramel color and she looked at me with sincerity and for the first time in months i felt _something_. I had to remind myself that she was just a filthy mudblood and didn't really care, it was probably a dare from her friends or something like that. ‚There she is the woman whose world broke apart, look at how awful she looks!' must be something she was thinking, she probably just came to make fun of me. That was alright, I was used to it, still somewhere inside it hurt. Against public knowledge I am not made of ice and I do have feelings, people stepped upon them way to many times for me to be able to open up to anyone and now she comes along acting as if she cared and actually just laughing at what a failure I am. And she is a fucking mudblood. I have sunk really low. I answer „I am fine, _thank you _for your _concern_." and turn away from her. I down another shot of Odgens fire whiskey and stand up to leave. For a second everything went black and my legs gave in. I had to grab the back of my chair to hold myself up. _Great, Narcissa, now you cant even hold your liquor in public. Just fan-fucking-tastic. And right in front of the mudblood as well. Oh God, dont fall. Steady your legs and try to walk. I am wearing 5 inch heels and I am dizzy, how am I supposed to get home? I cannot apparate like this. I really lost too much weight, time to eat more Cissa. _

**Hermione POV**

I see her take a step and she almost faints, and is really wobbly on her legs. She grabs the chair as if her life depended on it and I can see the white of her knuckles. I look her up and down and decide that I cannot let her go home by herself. I think about who to get for her but there is no one. _Jeez Hermione you will have to take her home! But she lives in Malfoy Manor, I really dont wanna go in there. But leaving this poor woman in her condition is a better choice? No of course not, but there must be another way! There isn't and you know it. Alright alright I will do it. _When I break out of my thoughts she tries to take another step and i can see her falling so I grab her in the last second by her waist and I can feel her body go rigid. I shouldn't have done that probably, but there really was no choice. I couldn't have let her just fall! Slowly I bring her back up and steady her, I leave my hand around her torso, she looks at me and I see confusion and gratitude and something else in her blue blue eyes. I cannot move for a second but then I realize that I will have to get her out as fast as possible before she really faints on me. „I am not letting you go alone in your condition, you wont be able to apparate without splinching, and no matter how much I dislike this situation as much as I am sure you hate it as well, I will make sure you get home safely." She just stares at me in bewilderment. For a second I believe she is gonna push me away and tell me to go to hell, but then I feel some tension leave her body and she relaxes a bit against me. Slowly I pull her with me, I stop at my table to get my things and tell Harry and Ginny good bye. They look at me as if I wad crazy when they see Narcissa standing next to me but dont say anything. They know I wouldn't leave anybody hurt and she qualifies as hurt this moment. I notice her heels, they must be at least 4 inches, and I wonder why she wore them to get drunk. But who am I to judge. We make our way outside. „I need you to hold onto me really tight Mrs. Malfoy" I tell her, I sound patronizing but she doesn't seem to care, I see that she's close to passing out. She slurs „Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy is my mother in law." „Well then, Narcissa could you please hold onto me?" For some reason she blushed but does as I tell her. I apparate us right in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. It looks exactly as I remember it. Huge, imposing and absolutely dark. I don't think I would ever feel at home. Narcissa touches the gate and it swings open, I transfigure her high heels into a pair of flats. She looks thankful and we make our way up to her house. I expect an house elf to greet us but there is no one there._ Just great now I will have to get her into bed. _„My husband loved elfs but I felt bad for them so I freed all of them, I can manage on my own. It is just me after all and I enjoy having something to do, it is really no effort with a wand." She tells me, and I look at her surprised. Who would have thought a Malfoy to not have a single house elf and, god forbid, to enjoy doing thins for herself. I just nod and take her inside, I take her coat and hang it up. I leave her for a second and when I come back I catch her in the middle of falling again. _No leaving her alone Mione! She really is a piece of work, how did she even get so drunk? _I hold her close and notice she is asleep. I decide to carry her, so I swing her legs over my arms and unconsciously she puts her arms around my neck and cuddles close. Her head in my neck and the rest of her in my arms I carry her to her room, through wandless magic I figure out which room is hers. When I open the door with an Alohomora, I come into a beautiful room. The walls are a sea blue and her four poster king site bed is covered with cream colored sheets and an arsenal of pillows. Oh so gently I lay her down, but she wont let go of my neck. I sigh and remove her fingers one by one, she groans in her sleep when she is laying on the bed ny herself my body heat gone. I notice how cold it is, no fire on and the windows open. I close the windows and put a fire on. I notice her shivering and put a heating charm on her sheets and herself and she sighs in contentment. I look at her and decide that I should remove her tights and robes and put some pj's on her. I walk into her closet and look for her night ware, what I find is only dessous like short gowns.._Holy hell she really wants to kill me, doesn't she! _I think and come into her room again. I come closer to her and remove her robes and then her thighs, twice she almost wakes up. _Oh by Merlin, that would be so awkward! _I think. There she lays in only her panties and bra and I first notice how skinny she really is, her glamour had fully worn of by now. I could see all her ribs and her once full hips and bust were no more and her stature looked like that of a child. I make it my priority to get her to eat soon, and promise her silently that I wont leave her alone like this. _Gosh Hermione, you should hate her, now you think about how you have to take care of her? You have a job and your friends hate her! But she has no one, I know how that feels. She is other very own and she is not dealing with her problems in the right way. If she keeps going like this, she will die! Serves her right. No it doesn't, come on Mione no one deserves her fate, she did bad things, but she is alone and underweight and seems so sad and lost. She doesn't want your help tough, you are just a mudblood. Well then she will have punishment with with my help. Win/win situation. Do what you cant leave. I will! _I take off her bra and put her night gown on her. It is way too big, and she is still freezing, so I transfigure her old school pajamas in a blue like her eyes with her name on the sleeve. When she thought about it she changed the Malfoy to Black. Right now, the frail woman lying on that huge bed wasn't the ice queen Narcissa Malfoy but the helpless little Cissy Black, so that was the name she put on the pajamas. She seemed a little warmer, Hermione put the sheets over her tiny frame and loosened the French Roll, so that her hair was splayed out on the pillows. She looked so innocent and beautiful, Hermione couldn't help herself and put a tiny kiss on Narcissas forehead. She transfigured herself an armchair from a sock, there were some advantages in being a level 6 Transfiguration mistress, and accio'd herself something to read. She curled up and started reading. When she looked at the clock again it was 9am so she decides to get Narcissa a hangover potion and a glass of water. When she comes back in the room, she turns the light on and puts the tray on the nightstand. She sits down on the edge of the bed and pets Narcissas hair and cheek to get her to wake up. Narcissa starts stretching with the grace of a feline and yawns. When she notices Hermione sitting there, she sits up abruptly and her eyes widen at once. She hisses „What are you doing here?"


	3. what the hell

_Narcissa starts stretching with the grace of a feline and yawns. When she notices Hermione sitting there, she sits up abruptly and her eyes widen at once. She hisses „What are you doing here?"_

**Hermione POV **

„Good morning to you too. How much of last night do you remember?"Hermione asks Narcissa. The blonde seems to think about her question then she screeches „Please tell me that didn't actually happen!" „Well, then I am sorry disappoint you, but it did happen. I am gonna say this once and then never again. There are always people who care, you can alway choose a differently and you aren't a bad person if you feel guilty for what you did. If people talk badly about you it means that their lives too boring and you should never take what they say to heart. I am sure you know all of this but I wanted to make sure. You probably have a massive head ache, you really should not drink so much. You are very skinny and if you don't eat before drinking a whole bottle of fire whiskey by yourself, you really cant expect anything else. I brought you some hangover potion and a glass of water. That is my clue to leave, I hope you feel better soon!" She got up to leave when the older witch put a hand on her arm. „Thank you Ms. Granger, I shouldn't have acted this way. May I ask why you stayed though?" Why did she stay? Hermione choose to go with the truth once again. „I couldn't leave you by yourself, I didn't know if you would puke or fend for yourself after waking up." „That was very considerate of you. Can I repay you with lunch tomorrow?" „You really don't have to, I would have done the same think for anyone else…" She stutters. „I still want to repay you for your kindness, anyone else would just have left me at the bar." Hermione looks into sincere blue eyes. „Okay, how about 1pm in front of the Ministry?" „That sounds acceptable, I will see you then. And I hope you find yourself out?" „Of course, good bye Mrs. Malfoy." „Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" „Oh I guess you did. Good bye then, Narcissa." That was the most awkward time that Hermione had had in a long time.

**Narcissa POV**

She leans back against the pillows and groans, quickly she retrieves the potion and gulps it down in one go. When she looks around she notices that the window and curtain are closed. Hermione must have closed them when they got here, also she was quite comfortable, when she looks down at herself she notices the blue pajamas. _Oh, Merlin did the girl actually undress me? Yes, she did my clothes are over there..Shit! Merlin, I am not even wearing a bra, did she see my breasts? _She realizes just a few years ago she wouldn't have cared at all who saw her half naked, but now she could help but feel self conscious. Narcissa knew that she wasn't unattractive, but her husband hadn't looked at her in the last twenty years and she wasn't a cheater. So no one but that mudblood girl had seen her body in quite some time. _Why do you care though Cissy? She is nice, and she cared for me when anyone else would have just left me on my own. She is a woman Narcissa! I didn't say I wanted to marry her, but maybe if I try we could be friends..It felt nice to be cared for for once. I did invite her to lunch, oh merlin what am i going to wear? Where am I taking her? Do you have a crush on the mudblood Cissa? What no, I just don't want to make a fool of myself. Keep telling yourself that. Shut up! _

The next day at exactly 1pm she arrived at the Ministry entrance, the girl wasn't there yet. _What if she decided not to show? I am so stupid, so stupid! What would she want to do with me? I am almost fifty, she could be my daughter! _A gentle hand on her shoulder shakes her from her thoughts. She looks up into gentle caramel eyes. „Hello Narcissa, are you quite alright?" She liked the way her name sounded from the girls lips. „Yes I am fine, shall we?" „We shall, where are you taking me?" „You will see, it is not far from here though!" In a companionable silence the two witches walked alongside each other.

**Different POV**

The two witches didn't notice the looks they were given and the whispers that followed them everywhere they went. Too absorbed in their thoughts they finally arrived at a nice restaurant. Hermione wasn't really surprised, she was having lunch with Narcissa Malfoy after all. Only now did she really look at the older witch, she wore a beautiful navy dress that ended just above her knees. Narcissa had dark brown boots on and her blonde mane shimmered in the wind. She had on minimal makeup and looked all in all very relaxed and comfortable. Her eyes had a sparkle and even though she wasn't smiling outwardly, Hermione thought that her magic seemed to hum. When they sat down at a table at the back, Narcissa took a good look at Hermione, she wore black slacks and a white blouse her jewelry was simple but the gold looked good on her and she was openly smiling at Narcissa, she couldn't remember the last time that anyone gave her so much positive attention without wanting anything from her except some nice conversation. „I am very curious I know but, why do you always look as if someone petrified all of your face? I mean, oh merlin that sounded very rude and wrong, I just, I don't know. There is just no emotion and I don't know why we are even sitting here. If you would have told me before the war that one day I would sit in a nice restaurant with Narcissa Malfoy, I would have told you you were crazy. But here we are and you look very uncomfortable even though your magic seems content, and I am rambling aren't I?" At that Narcissa outright laughed and her eyes twinkled. Hermione was baffled! „You must know that I am a daughter of the most noble and ancient house of Black and therefore I was taught how to school my features and I understand what you mean, against your judgement I am not uncomfortable at all. I know it is weird but I am quite content. What did you mean when you said my magic seemed happy?" „That explains a lot, and well I oftentimes can judge people moods by the waves of magic they have around them, usually the face and magic are in the same mood. You are different, sometimes on events you smile at people but your magic seems very unhappy. Right now though, your features are well, for a lack of word, icy and your magic is purring or humming around you. I have never noticed anything like that before." „I cannot feel magic like that, you might be very special with a talent like that! My magic purrs?" „I always thought everyone could do that! I will look into it. But yes it does!" They finished their meals before Narcissa started to talk again. „I may have an idea why it purrs, would you mind to accompany me to my home for a few minutes?" „Of course not!" Narcissa took Hermiones hand and a sort of electric current seemed to run through their whole bodies. With a plop they were standing in the blondes bedroom once again. „Do not freak out please!" Two seconds later a baby tiger was standing in front of Hermione. She couldn't help herself but started to coo and when the tiger baby came closer to her she started to pet it. Hermione sat on the ground and the tiger pup put its head in her lap and purred when she stroked its shiny fur. „An animagus? And a feline at that, who would have imagined. Well I guess that explains the purring somewhat, I still don't understand why it started when I came though. I know your magic didn't do that when you were unaware of me but it started right when you saw me." The tiger licked her face. „Oh my god, you like me don't you? That's why cats purr and your magic did because I was close!" Instead of an answer the baby feline just fell asleep in her lap.


	4. repayment lunch

Hermione was looking down at the white cub in her lap. Narcissa Malfoy had the animagus of a white tiger cub, who would have thought. Her eyes were still an icy blue even in her animal state. Now those beautiful eyes were close…_Wait beautiful eyes `Mione? `What the hell? Are you attracted to that witch? I might be. Well you better not. Whyyyyy? She is a bad influence. I sound like my mum! I don't know if I like her or want a relationship with her but the attraction is there..Of course it is there, the woman is unbelievably hot, the ruby lips, blonde mane and those legs! Lets not even start with the boobs or eyes…Hermione pull yourself together she's like 20 years older than you! But she is hot and witches age slower and Blacks even slower than that! Oh well, we will see where this is gonna lead. _

Narcissa pulled her tail around her body and made herself at home curled up in Hermione's lap. The cub really needed a nap, and where the proud pureblood would never have looked for physical contact the animal baby needed it and the woman probably did too. The brunette was in awe seeing the white tiger in her lap, purring contently, while taking a nap. Hermione picked the cub up and went to lay on the sofa with the tiger on her belly and joined the sleeping. With the constant nightmares she didn't get much sleep, and judging by the dark circles under Narcissa's eyes she usually didn't either and so they slept peacefully feeling protected by the other.

When both of them woke up a few hours later, Narcissa was in her human form again, the magic must have slipped while she was in a deep slumber. Now the older witch was lying half on top of Hermione and she had to admit, that she was feeling well and rejuvenated. It was probably the best rest she had gotten in years. Narcissa took a look at the younger woman's face, she was not extraordinarily pretty but she had something that made her unbelievably attractive. Narcissa just couldn't figure out what it was. Hermione was delicate, her bone structure was beautiful and she couldn't help but look at her in amazement. Instead of running away, the witch had stayed with her again and even allowed her close to her body.

When Hermione woke up she looked straight into sea blue eyes that seemed to be deep in thought. Hermione knew that she was attracted to Narcissa but she didn't think that she could act on it, she was still married to Malfoy and her arch enemies' son. _It would be weird to be in a relationship with Draco's mum. Where did that come from? _

Narcissa was ripped out of her thoughts when she noticed the body under her relaxing, S_he didn't know why that would be the reaction to receive when she was lying on top of someone she once despised. Who she watched being tortured by her sister, and why the bloody hell would she relax?_

„Hello again Mrs. Mal…Narcissa. You are a very cute cub, and a very tired little thing as well." Hermione grinned at Narcissa, the older witch showed no intention to move and she couldn't say that she felt bad about that. „I have been an animagus ever since Draco was born, it made my life easier when I just needed some time for myself. No one would look for a tiny tiger." „I cant say that I am not surprised, but the purring makes sense now. As much as I have enjoyed this nap, I need to leave. Work is waiting for me…" Narcissa didn't budge an inch. „It would be nice if you could let me out? I am kind of unable to move." She said with a smirk. Immediately Narcissa shot up and was on her feet. „I am sorry for invading your privacy, it wont happen again." „It was no big deal, don't worry about it. I do need to leave though, so have a good day! I really liked lunch, maybe we could do that again?" Hermione really didn't know why she even wanted to spend more time with the woman, but she could not help herself somehow. She liked being around Narcissa and she had a calming effect on her. She just hoped that she wasn't overstepping boundaries.

Narcissa was surprised at the question, she knew Hermione liked her, she let her sleep on top of her after all, but Hermione had to have bad feelings towards her. _She watched her be tortured just a few months ago, and now they would have a friendly meal, AGAIN? _Still, Narcissa could not resist the offer. „I did too and I would like to do that. How about we meet for tea on Sunday? I know just the place." Hermione thought that was a good idea, especially because she would not have as much work on a Sunday. She was first secretary of the minister and soon their would be an election for the new minister of magic and she really hoped to be considered. Therefore there was no way that she could let work slip. „That would be great, could you pick me up at my office?" „On a Sunday? I didn't think you would be at the ministry…" „My job is very taxing and my free time is pretty much non existent. My friends often tease me about it. But Sundays are the easy days that is why it would be perfect." „You should not over work yourself like that, but I will pick you up." „Alright, thank you. I will see you on Sunday then!" With that Hermione disappeared in turquoise smoke. She had figured out what the Death Eaters did and thought it cool to disappear in colored smoke. Usually it was white smoke though. _Turquoise, why would it be…Oh no. It is the color of Narcissas eyes. Hermione you are in this deep!_


End file.
